Walking Dead: Claimed
"Claimed" is the title to the eleventh episode of season four of the survival horror series The Walking Dead and the forty-sixth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Seith Mann and written by Nichole Beattie and Seth Hoffman based upon the Image Comics comic book series ''The Walking Dead'' by author Robert Kirkman. The episode aired on Sunday, February 23rd, 2014 on AMC at 9:00 pm. Cast Starring Note: All of the following guest stars are credited in this episode, but only four out of seven actually make an appearance. Also Starring Note: All of the following guest stars are credited in this episode, but only five out of ten actually make an appearance. Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * "WD: Claimed" serves as a shortcut to this page. * The Walking Dead is based on a series of graphic novels written by Robert Kirkman with artwork by Tony Moore and Charlie Adlard. It was developed for television by Frank Darabont. * This episode is included on disc three of the Walking Dead: The Complete Fourth Season DVD collection and the Walking Dead: The Complete Fourth Season Blu-ray collection. * This episode is rated TV-14. * This episode is production code number: 411. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on the FOX Network on February 24th, 2014. TV Rage.com; The Walking Dead, "Claimed"; Episode Info. * This episode aired in Finland on the FOX Network on February 24th, 2014. It aired in Sweden on Kanal 9 on March 16th, 2014. TV.com; The Walking Dead, "Claimed"; Original international airdates. * This episode had a viewership of 13.12 million people. TV Rage.com; The Walking Dead, "Claimed"; Episode Notes. * Main setting: Rural Georgia; present day. A farmhouse and a highway are the main locations seen in this episode. * A total of sixteen walkers are killed during this episode. * This is the second episode of The Walking Dead directed by Seith Mann. He previously directed "Home". His next episode is "Consumed". * This is the fourth episode of The Walking Dead written and/or co-written by Nichole Beattie. She previously co-wrote "Live Bait". Her next episode is "Us". * This is the second episode of The Walking Dead written and/or co-written by Seth Hoffman. He previously co-wrote the season four episode, "Too Far Gone". His next episode is "Us". * This is the first appearance of the Claimers, though they are not identified as such in this episode. * This is the first appearance of Joe, who is the leader of the Claimers. He appears next in "Alone". * This is the first appearance of Len. He appears next in "Alone". * This is the first appearance of Tony. He appears next in "Alone". * This is the first appearance of Harley, who appears behind-the-scenes only as a voice heard off-camera. He makes his first actual appearance in "Alone". * This is the first and only appearance of Lou, who dies in this episode and is turned into a walker. Trivia * Andrew Lincoln performs most of his own stunts, including the drop from the roof. How ever he did say the most dangerous part was being distracted by co-star Norman Reedus who was mooning him from below. Share TV.com; The Walking Dead, "Claimed"; Trivia. * The special effects team uses many methods to simulate bullet hits. The crew members are firing dust pellets from paint ball guns. Share TV.com; The Walking Dead, "Claimed"; Trivia. * Actress Christian Serratos has remarked that the personality of her character, Rosita Espinosa, is in direct contrast to her own personality. Share TV.com; The Walking Dead, "Claimed"; Trivia. * This episode gained some measure of notoriety amongst fans due to Michonne's affection for Crazy Cheese. As can be seen in the episode itself, actress Danai Gurira actually downs an entire canister of spray cheese into her mouth. Credits The following are annotations relating to cast and crew members and how they are credited in this episode and what, if any, contributions they make to this episode. * Producers Robert Kirkman, David Alpert, Greg Nicotero, Tom Luse, Gale Anne Hurd, and Scott M. Gimple are all credited in the opening title credits. * Producers Paul Gadd, Jolly Dale, Angela Kang, Curtis Gwinn, Nichole Beattie, Seth Hoffman, and Denise Huth are all credited after the opening title credits, as well as director Seith Mann and screenwriters Nichole Beattie and Seth Hoffman. * Producers Caleb Womble, Channing Powell, and Kenneth Requa are all credited in the end-title credits. * Co-stars Marcus Hester and Davi Jay are all credited in the end-title credits. * Co-executive producer Denise M. Huth is credited as Denise Huth in this episode. * According to the full credit entry at for this episode, actor Scott Dale plays a character named Lou, J.D. Evermore plays a character named Harley and Matthew Lyda plays a walker. None of these actors are credited in this episode. * Actor Norman Reedus is one of the main cast members from the series and plays the role of Daryl Dixon. He is credited in this episode, but his character does not make an appearance. Reedus however, was on set for the shooting of this episode. * Actress Lauren Cohan is one of the main cast members from the series and plays the role of Maggie Greene. She is credited in this episode, but her character does not make an appearance. * Actress Melissa McBride is one of the main cast members from the series and plays the role of Carol Peletier. She is credited in this episode, but her character does not make an appearance. * Actress Emily Kinney is a guest-starring cast member from the series and plays the role of Beth Greene. She is credited in this episode, but her character does not make an appearance. * Actor Chad L. Coleman is a guest-starring cast member from the series and plays the role of Tyreese Williams. He is credited in this episode, but his character does not make an appearance. * Actress Sonequa Martin-Green is a guest-starring cast member from the series and plays the role of Sasha Williams. She is credited in this episode, but her character does not make an appearance. * Actor Lawrence Gilliard, Jr. is a guest-starring cast member from the series and plays the role of Bob Stookey. He is credited in this episode, but his character does not make an appearance. Allusions * Carl Grimes makes reference to Judith Grimes in this episode. Judith is his baby sister, whom he believed had been killed during the Governor's raid upon the prison. In truth, the baby is still alive and is being cared for by Carol Peletier and Tyreese Williams, who separated from the group after the raid. * Michonne reveals that she had a three-year-old son named Andre Anthony, who died during the onset of the zombie apocalypse. Andre Anthony was shown in flashback in episode 4x09, "After". Quotes * Abraham Ford: Son of a dick! .... * Rosita Espinosa: Never seen that before. * Abraham Ford: I've seen you do the same thing. * Rosita Espinosa: You smiled. You were smiling. * Abraham Ford: Well, I'm the luckiest guy in the world. .... * Abraham Ford: So you tell me how in the holy hell did you possibly kill this truck? * Eugene Porter: A fully amped-up state and an ignorance of rapid-firing weapons. Crew * Robert Kirkman - Executive producer * David Alpert - Executive producer * Greg Nicotero - Executive producer * Tom Luse - Executive producer * Gale Anne Hurd - Executive producer * Scott M. Gimple - Executive producer * Sharon Bialy, CSA - Casting * Sherry Thomas, CSA - Casting * Bear McCreary - Composer * Kelly Dixon, A.C.E. - Editor * Grace Walker - Production designer * Stephen Campbell - Director of photography * Paul Gadd - Producer * Jolly Dale - Producer * Angela Kang - Producer * Curtis Gwinn - Supervising producer * Nichole Beattie - Supervising producer * Seth Hoffman - Co-executive producer * Denise Huth - Co-executive producer * Caleb Womble - Co-producer * Matthew Negrete - Co-producer * Channing Powell - Co-producer * Kenneth Requa - Associate producer * Frank Darabont - Developer See also External Links * * * * * * References ---- Category:2014 television episodes Category:Marcus Hester Category:Verified Category:Lea Enslin